1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal (portable terminal) capable of capturing an image, and a control method of mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile device (mobile terminal, portable device, portable terminal) can be easily carried and have one or more of functions such as supporting voice and video telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various new attempts have been made for the multimedia devices by hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions.
Furthermore, many efforts are undergoing to support or enhance various functions of such mobile terminals. Such many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software or hardware improvement.
Also, when a user captures (photographs) himself/herself using a camera provided in the mobile terminal, there is a problem that the user who is the subject performing the capturing and an object to be captured, is partially included in a captured image.